


Quiet Morning

by Private95



Series: Carmilla Random AUs [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings were never the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot (a realli short one) I came up with while scrolling through Permonde tag on Tumblr. Hope ya'll like it! :D

It was a quiet (finally!) morning and everyone was slowly waking up.

The first in the kitchen was Perry, starting to make breakfast. Soon she was joined by JP and LaF, asking her if she needed help, but after being declined the two sat at the table.

She started to prepare blood when Mattie joined them, iPad in hand, checking her mail and then scrolling through the news. When Perry placed a plate with pancakes in front of LaF, Laura joined them, wishing everyone a good morning and digging into her own plate the moment it was in front of her.

The last was Carmilla. She dragged herself in, grumbled something that remotely sounded like a ‘good morning’ and plopped on the chair between Laura and LaF, with Mattie opposite from her.

Half way through her glass of blood, she caught a scent. It took her a moment to process it and the moment her still sleepy brain caught up with everything she chocked on the blood she was drinking.

Everyone stared at her as she was practically coughing her lung out. Laura was first to react, hands on Carmilla’s shoulder and back rubbing them soothingly.

“I told you not to chunk it down like that.”

“I-it’s… It’s not… that,” Carmilla whizzed, slowly regaining her compose.

She looked up and first met eyes with worried-looking Perry, who was standing by the stove, then she looked at Mattie. Then back at Perry. Then at Mattie, who, judging by her face got the whole thing behind her sister’s fit.

“Really?” Carmilla asked incredulously, looking her sister dead in the eyes. “Really?”

“You do not approve?” Mattie asked, a perfect eyebrow arched. Perry seemed to be the next one to catch up with what Carmilla was insinuating. Her face turned red, almost matching her hair. The poor redhead looked beyond mortified.

“Erm… What are we talking about, here?” Laura chimed in, looking between the two vampires.

“My sister, apparently, banged Curly last night.”

It was LaF’s turn to choke on their food.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at private95.tumblr.com


End file.
